Looking through the witches glass
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: Young witch get's trapped in the Naruto world. She finds herself falling in love with Uchiha Itachi. Will he share the same feelings? Will she ever get back to her world... alive?
1. Chapter 1

Snap!

Kristie is an 11 year old girl who lives in the United States. She is apart of the Wicca religion and possesses powers that the average human mind cannot comprehend. She is able to read others energy in order to know what they are feeling and thinking. She can also levitate, put thoughts into people's heads, see the future, and more that she has yet to discover. Kristie is also a master in five different types of martial arts. She teaches Kendo and Bujinkan, or Nin-jutsu, down the street from her school. She is obsessed with Naruto and Bleach. One wish she has always wanted to come true, was to be apart of Naruto; to be able to meet Uchiha Itachi.

Kristie sat in her room with her Shinigami uniform and Akatsuki cloak on. She grabbed her computer and went on facebook. She sat there and looked out over the ocean and saw the blue moon. With it's luminous look and craters. It was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

'I wonder if Sam is on?' Sam was her close friend. They chat almost every night. She got online and noticed he wasn't online. 'Awe... he must be busy.'

She got off the internet and jumped up on her bunk-bed. "Ahh..."

She laid in her bed and opened her Wicca box. She grabbed her five candles, her honeysuckle incenses, and her smoky quartz. She placed one candle in front of her, one to her left, one to her right, one behind her, and finally one in her lap. She lit them and began meditating. She tried to clear her head and to relax, but all she could think about was Uchiha Itachi. Within minutes the candles went out and she went into a deep sleep.

The following morning she woke up to find herself still in her Bleach shinigami outfit and her Akatsuki cloak. But she was in the middle of the woods. The green grass and tall trees that surrounded her, were unfamiliar. 'This didn't make any sense. Where am I?' She asked herself. She looked around and stood up, stretching. She looked down at her feet. 'What's this?' She gasped. It was her katana. She collects them and this one looks identical to Hyourinmaru. 'How did he get here?' She shrugged. She started walking through the forest, but stopped suddenly and drew the katana on her back.

"Who's there?" All of a sudden five shuriken came out of no where. She quickly dodged them with her katana. Then six men with white masks and WHAT? ANBU uniforms? Kristie gasped and turned and ran.

"No... no... it can't be. How?" She kept running, with the ANBU right on her tail. 'I'm in the Naruto world.' Just then two ANBU blocked her path and before she knew it, she was surrounded. She looked at them all.

"Who are you?" One of the ANBU asked. She didn't answer. She wasn't even sure that these were Konoha ANBU or not. She had to be caution.

"I am just a traveler, I am looking for the village Konoha." Though she couldn't see their faces, she knew they were staring at her like she just said something stupid. She sighed. "I am sorry gentlemen, but I must bid you a duo." She started to walk off, but one of the men grabbed her arm.

"I am afraid you will have to come with us." She saw that coming, it was obvious. Random girl walking through the woods with a katana on her back and is able to dodge oncoming objects. Yeah real convincing. She rolled her eyes and they took her away. She knew she couldn't use her powers here, it's not that she couldn't, it's that she won't. She doesn't believe in using her powers to hurt others, or to mess with anyone so to speak. In fact she barely uses them at all.

All of a sudden kunai came shooting out of the woods around them. The ANBU blocked them. Five ninja came out of the woods. They were wearing hidden grass head bands.

"Who are you?" One of the ANBU asked.

"We are grass ninja and that is all you are going to know." And then they charged at the ANBU holding Kristie. The ANBU shoved her over to a tree and dodged the grass ninja. Kristie got up and grabbed her katana from her back. One of the ninja saw her and charged, but before she got a chance to attach, one of the ANBU got in the way and bocked the ninja.

"Are you okay?" Kristie narrowed her eyes.

"I can handle myself thank you very much. After all..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Konoha head band that she had bought at an anime convention about a year ago. Although, being an Itachi fan, it had a scratch through it.

"You're a... Konoha ninja?" She nodded.

"Well then, I still have to take you to the Hokage, but it seems you want to go there anyway. So we will be your escort." She nodded.

As she looked over to see the ninja, they were gone. "That's the last of them sir." The ANBU that was with Kristie nodded. There was something about that ANBU that made Kristie want to know his name. His silver hair that could stand out in a crowd of 100 people. Then they all vanished.

They landed on top of the Hokage building. A smile tugged on her mouth as she stared at the whole village. Seeing it's magnificent beauty that she couldn't really see from the episodes and manga. All of a sudden the Hokage appeared before them.

It was Saratobi, the third hokage.


	2. I must know

I must know

Kristie's gaze quickly turned to the Hokage. She hadn't seen an episode with him in it in a while. Though he hasn't changed. But seeing him gave her a clue as to the time period she landed in.

"And who are you?" The Hokage asked.

"My name is Kristie." She didn't know what else to say. Best to keep it simple.

"I see, now I hear you are a Konoha ninja? But I do not have record of you ever graduating the academy." This is true. Of course she wouldn't have a record. She knew now that they thought she was an imposter. What should see do? She knew the only thing to do, was to read his mind in order to know what he wants her to say.

"I graduated with Uchiha Itachi. I don't really know why there isn't a record." She scratched her head trying to look confused. "I can prove it to you. I will battle someone." She looked over to her right and saw the silver haired ANBU staring at her.

The Hokage also looked over at the silver haired ANBU. "Very well. Someone will meet you in the training field shortly and we will go from there." With that he walked off.

She already knew who she was going to be fighting and she was very excited.

She walked over to the training field, though she knew she had ANBU watching her every move. They still didn't trust her. She looked straight ahead and saw that silver haired ANBU waiting for her. A smile tugged on her cheek.

"So you are my opponent?" The ANBU nodded. He was still waring his mask. "Very well." She drew the katana on her back and stood there waiting for him to strike. The wind swept over the silence that became of them. And just as the wind settled, Kristie threw three shuriken at the ANBU. He blocked them and charged. Kristie swung her katana, but he quickly dodged. He made some really fast hand signs and created a chidori. 'I knew it!'

The ANBU charged at her with the chidori. She jumped out of the way. As she was in the air, she focused all of her energy into the palm of her hand. the red energy was soon visible. It condenced into a small ball.

"Take this Kakashi!!" She through the energy ball and lucky for him that the ball didn't hit him because once that ball hit the ground, a large explasion came. The Earth became uneven and a large creater was visible once the smoke cleared.

The ANBU took off his mask, reveling his true face. "Impressive I might add."

"You bet Kakashi!! Though that isn't all!" She stuck her katana in the ground, and moved her hands to in front of her face making a triangle shape. She focused more energy into both her hands creating a large mass of energy. She shot it our towards Kakashi. It looked very similar to the time Orochimaru fought Naruto in the Kiuubi form, or like the cero that comes out of Arancars and menos in Bleach.

Kakashi made some really fast hand signs and disappeared. The energy continued to shoot forward with intense speed as it grew in size the further away from her it went. She turned around and Kakashi jumped up from the ground and threw a kick at her. She ducked and threw a puch to his gut. A log broke in half as she punched. "Substitution jutsu." She has always wanted to say that. She looked over to her left and four kunai were thrown in her direction. she picked up her katana and blocked them.

"You are pretty good. I think that is good enough." She nerrowed her eyes as he came out from behind a tree.

"A ninja must see through deception." She added and charged at him.

He laughed. She swung her katana towards his neck and he blocked every one with the kunai in his hand. She held her katana with two hands and focused energy through her sword. The energy that stretched past her sword, cut his arm and he cringed, backing away holding his wounded arm.

Just then the Hokage stepped in. "Very good." Kakashi stood straight up and nodded towards the Hokage. The hokage then turned to Kristie. "Now that that has been cleared up, do you have a place to stay here in the village?" She put her katana back on her back.

"Uhh..." She scrated her head. "Not exactly."

"I see. I will work on getting you a place." The Hokage stated. "Also, I will get you situated with a squad."

She bowed. "Thank you very much." She was very surprised that he didn't ask any more in depth questions, though she was sure those were to come. As she looked up he was gone. She looked over to Kakashi who vanished as well.

A thought just crossed her mind. 'Wait! They must not know about Akatsuki yet, or else they would have mentioned that. No they wouldn't mention it. I would be enielated before they could.' She laughed.

She left the newly changed training field, thanks to her, and headed for the center of the village.

She walked throughout the streets and headed towards the Uchiha estate. As she reached the entrance, she knew she shouldn't go in, but as she was about to turn away, someone walked up to her.


End file.
